Dunkelheit und Licht
Die Mitglieder von Shakaars Widerstandszelle, der auch Kira angehörte, werden systematisch ermordet. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Vedek Latha Mabrin begrüßt die anwesenden Mönche im Calash-Refugium. Die Mönche wollen sich durch Meditation und Gebete auf die Tage der Buße vorbereiten. Die sechs Mönche knien um eine von Latha entzündete Laterne herum. Es treten sechs Strahlen aus der Laterne, die zunächst jeden Mönch anstrahlen, bis sich ein Strahl auf Latha fokussiert und ihn ein Energiestoß trifft. Auf der Krankenstation ermahnt Bashir Major Kira, dass diese ihre Makara-Blätter regelmäßig nehmen soll, weil ihre Progesteron-Werte zu niedrig sind. Kira erwidert, das die Blätter die Wirkung ihrer Beruhigungsmittel aufheben. Odo informiert Kira über den Mord an einem ehemaligen Mitglied ihrer Widerstandszelle, Latha Mabrin. In der zeremoniellen Kerze wurde eine Jagdsonde versteckt, die einen Disruptorstoß abfeuerte. Es gibt zahlreiche Verdächtige. Kira sagt, dass Latha ein gewalttätiger Mann war, bevor er zu den Propheten fand. Odo wird Kira auf dem Laufenden halten. Kira ist in ihrem Quartier und betet, als der Computer eine Nachricht für Major Kira meldet. Die Nachricht enthält ein Bild von Latha Mabrin und eine Audiobotschaft, die lautet: Das ist einer. Akt I thumb|leftSisko, Odo und Kira rätseln über die Herkunft der Nachricht. Sie wurde über die primäre Subraumantenne übermittelt, fast zum gleichen Zeitpunkt, als Latha umgebracht wurde. Odo ist der Meinung, das dies eine Drohung an alle ehemaligen Mitglieder der Shakaar-Widerstandszelle ist. Odo will den Tatortbericht der bajoranischen Behörden abwarten, bevor er eigene Ermittlungen anstellt, und die Sicherheit auf der Station erhöhen. Sisko spricht Kira sein Beileid aus. Kira nimmt auf dem Promenadendeck eine Mahlzeit zu sich, als O'Brien zu ihr stößt. Sie sprechen über Kiras Schlafprobleme, den Besuch bei Bashir und Latha, als Odo sie ruft und eine neu ankommende Nachricht für den Major ankündigt. Die Nachricht wird durch einen Scrambler, unter Verwendung einer phasendivergierenden Trägerwelle, geschickt, um so die Herkunft der Nachricht zu verschleiern. Die Nachricht kommt von einer Frau namens Trentin Fala, einer alten Freundin Kiras. Sie unterhalten sich über Lathas Tod und Trentin glaubt, dass sie beobachtet wird und diese Leute sie auch töten wollen. Kira versichert ihr, dass sie von Dax und Worf abgeholt und auf die Station gebracht wird. Dax und Worf sind von der Sternenbasis auf dem Weg nach Bajor und streiten sich darüber, dass Dax 2 Barren Latinum beim Tongo verloren hat. Dax wusste nicht, dass ihr Gegenspieler, Captain Ramirez, dreimaliger Tongomeister ist. Sie machte sich über ihn lustig und erlaubte ihm sogar die Einsatzlimits aufzuheben. Worf lehnt es deshalb ab Jadzia die 2 Barren Latinum zu leihen, die sie nicht hat, weshalb Dax ankündigt es sich von Quark zu leihen. Worf rezitiert daraufhin die 111. Erwerbsregel, die er als Absolvent der Sternenflotte, wie viele andere Dinge auch, kennt. Nachdem Trentin bereit zum Beamen ist, beginnen Dax und Worf den Beamvorgang. Dabei kommt es zu einem Spannungsstoß im Puffer. Außerdem stört etwas die Integrationsmatrix. Dax transferiert Trentins Muster in den Sekundärpuffer. Trotz dieser Maßnahme und der Erhöhung der Energiezufuhr verlieren sie Trentin. Auf der Transporterplattform im Shuttle liegen nur noch die verkohlten Überreste von ihr. Akt II Kira kommt aufs Shuttle und lässt sich von Sisko und Odo Bericht erstatten. Bashir untersucht die Überreste von Trentin und bekundet Kira sein Beileid. Kira hofft, dass es ein Unfall war, aber Odo sagt ihr, dass die Ursache ein Remat-Detonator ist, ein kleines Gerät, das darauf programmiert ist den Transporterstrahl während der Rematrialisierung zu scrambeln. Diese Technologie wird normalerweise von den Romulanern verwendet, aber auch auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft. Da das Sicherheitssystem ein Scanprogramm für Remats hat, muss der Täter sehr gute Kenntnisse über die Sicherheitsprotokolle haben. Es kommt heraus, dass Trentin inoffizielles Mitglied der Shakaar-Widerstandszelle war. Sie hatte viele Jahre Informationen weitergeleitet, trotz ihrer Angst erwischt zu werden und später der Angst vor Vergeltung. Auf dem Weg zum bajoranischen Tempel auf der Station hört Kira immer wieder: Das sind zwei. Diese Nachricht ist, für Kira codiert, in einem PADD gespeichert, das Quark in einer Lieferung saurianischen Brandys fand und aktivierte. Neben der verzerrten Audionachricht ist auf dem PADD ein Bild von Trentin Fala zu sehen. Kira und Odo versuchen herauszufinden, wer als Täter in Frage kommt. Es muss jemand sein, der bei einem Angriff der Widerstandszelle verletzt wurde, ein Familienmitglied oder einen Freund verloren hat. Außerdem muss Kira an diesem Angriff beteiligt gewesen sein. Plötzlich dringt jemand in die Sicherheitsdatenbank ein, woraufhin auf einem Display ein Bild eines Bajoraners erscheint und ein verzerrtes "Das sind drei." ertönt. Der Mann auf dem Bild ist Mobara, ebenfalls ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Widerstandszelle. Odo schickt eine Notbotschaft an die Behörden in Musilla, der Provinz, in der Mobara lebt. Die bajoranischen Behörden in Musilla konnten Mobara nicht erreichen, weshalb sie einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt haben. Odo rät dem Major sich in ihrem Quartier auszuruhen. Kira macht sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier bei den O'Briens und wird dabei von einem bajoranischen Sicherheitsoffizier begleitet. Zudem ist vor dem Eingang ihres Quartiers ein Offizier der Sternenflotte postiert. Kira geht in ihr Schlafzimmer, um sich hinzulegen, während der bajoranische Sicherheitsoffizier im Nebenzimmer bleibt. Plötzlich hört sie dumpfe Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer und holt ihren bajoranischen Phaser aus der Kommode. Akt III Kira schaltet das Licht ab, öffnet die Tür und schleicht ins Nebenzimmer. Es ist noch jemand im Raum. Sie schaut sich um und bemerkt, wie sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschleicht. Schnell dreht sie sich um und bedroht den Unbekannten. Sie erkennt die Stimme. Es ist ihr alter Freund Furel. Das Licht geht an und am anderen Ende des Raumes steht eine weitere Freundin Kiras, Lapuza. Sie hält den überwältigten Sicherheitsoffizier Lieutenant Brilgar in Schach. Nachdem die Situation aufgeklärt ist, geht Brilgar raus. Kira erfährt, dass trotz des neuen Sicherheitssystems Lupaza und Furel sich ins Quartier gebeamt haben. Lupaza hat dies durch das Tunen des Transporter-Scramblers möglich gemacht. Sie schmuggelten sich an Bord eines Transportschiffes, das von Bajor zur Station flog, und erlangten von dort aus Zugang zu den Personaldateien der Station, worauf sie sich in das Quartier beamten. Sie bemerkten den bewaffneten Brilgar und hielten ihn für einen Feind. Lapuza und Furel erzählen von ihrem Vorhaben, herauszufinden, wer der Täter ist und ihn zu töten, was Kira missbilligt. Die beiden überreichen Kira ein Geschenk, eine Schatulle mit Makara-Kräutern. Sie haben sie für Kira in der letzten Nacht gepflückt, damit sie frisch sind. Sie beschließen, da Keiko mit Molly ihre Eltern besucht, dass die beiden in Kiras Quartier wohnen werden. Da kommt O'Brien herein und wird von Furel und Lupaza mit ihren Phasern bedroht, bis Kira die Situation aufklärt und Kira Miles die neuen Gäste vorstellt. Sisko erfährt von Odo, dass vor zwei Stunden Mobaras Leiche gefunden wurde. Es wurde ihm ein Mikrosprengkörper hinter seinem rechten Ohr implantiert. Odo vermutet, dass der Täter den Sprengkörper Mobara mittels einer Jagdsonde implantiert hat. Odo geht nicht von einem Profi-Killer aus, sondern von einem Täter, der ein persönliches Motiv hat. Derweil arbeiten Dax, Nog und der Major an den Audiobotschaften und analysieren die verzerrte Stimme. Es wurde eine Art Scrambler benutzt, um die Stimme zu verzerren. Nog hört heraus, das die Botschaft aus verschiedenen Wörtern zusammengesetzt wurde und dass die Iteration und Phrasierung etwas daneben sind. Dax filtert die elektronischen Indifferenzen heraus und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Stimme nicht cardassianisch ist – es ist die Stimme Major Kiras. Es kommt eine Meldung über eine Explosion im Habitatring herein – Ebene 05, Sektion 21 Alpha. Es ist das Quartier der O'Briens, worauf Dax Roten Alarm auslöst. Kira ist auf dem Weg zu dem Quartier, wo mehrere Personen vergeblich versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Sie versucht die Tür zum Quartier zu öffnen, obwohl durch den Hüllenbruch der gesamte Korridor entlüftet werden würde, bricht jedoch zusammen. Akt IV Kira wacht auf der Krankenstation wieder auf. Bashir erklärt ihr, das sie eine Risswunde in der Plazenta hatte und Blutungen bekam. Bashir hat die Situation allerdings in den Griff bekommen. Auf ihre Nachfrage bestätigt der Doktor den Tod von Furel und Lupaza. O'Brien war glücklicherweise nicht im Quartier, als es passierte. Odo kommt herein und Kira erzählt ihm, wie sie zur Widerstandszelle kam. Shakaar nahm sie damals in die Widerstandszelle auf. Bei ihrer ersten Aktion warteten sie mehrere Stunden auf ein Gleitschiff, das an einer von Furel vorhergesagten Position landete, und töteten die Cardassianer. Während sie die Geschichte erzählt, hält sie ihren Ohrenschmuck, den ihr Lupaza aus einem Stück Metall aus dem Gleitschiff gemacht hatte, in der Hand. Odo erklärt Kira, wie Furel und Lupaza umgebracht wurden. Eine Jagdsonde, befestigt an der Hülle eines talavianischen Frachters, machte, nachdem der Frachter andockte, einen visuellen Scan jedes Raums im Habitatring, heftete sich an das Fenster des Quartieres und explodierte. Auf die Frage, ob es irgendwelche Hinweise gibt, antwortet Odo, dass er dank seiner Quellen auf Cardassia eine Liste mit 25 Verdächtigen erhalten hat. Sie alle haben Computerkenntnisse und ein Motiv. Odo weigert sich die Liste dem Major auszuhändigen, da er befürchtet, dass Kira Rache üben würde. Odo wird Kira benachrichtigen, sobald er den Täter gefunden hat. Nachdem Odo gegangen ist, begibt sich Kira zur Konsole und initiiert einen Nottransport in Odos Sicherheitsbüro, durchsucht seine Datenbank und kopiert die Verdächtigenliste auf ihr PADD. Kurz bevor Odo in sein Sicherheitsbüro kommt, beamt sich Kira mittels eines Nottransportprogrammes, genannt Kira 2, wieder weg. Odo kommt herein und bemerkt, dass sein Chefsessel nicht mehr in derselben Position ist. Odo fragt den Computer nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Kira. Diese hat die Station jedoch bereits in einem Shuttle verlassen. Sie rüstet sich im Shuttle mit einem Phaser und Tricorder aus. Odo hat Sisko und Worf über die Situation informiert. Kira hat die Liste in Odos Computerdatei gelöscht und benutzt ein PolaronFeld, um ihre Antriebsemissionen zu tarnen. Worf erhält den Befehl die ''Defiant'' startklar zu machen. Kira beamt sich auf dem Planeten in die Baracke von Silaran Prin. Sie scannt die Umgebung mit ihrem Tricorder und durchsucht die Baracke. Plötzlich taucht hinter ihr ein bewaffneter Cardassianer auf. Als sie auf ihn schießt, bemerkt sie, das es nur ein Hologramm ist. Unmittelbar danach wird sie durch einen Phaserschuss betäubt. Prin legt Kira auf ein Bett, errichtet um sie ein Kraftfeld und weckt sie mit einem Hypospray auf. Er spricht in Reimen zu Kira und kündigt ihr an, dass sie bald sterben wird. Akt V Kira wirft Prin vor, dass er, wie ein Feigling, anonyme Nachrichten und Bomben verschickt hat. Prin behauptet, Kira hätte sie alle getötet. Prin hat fünf Personen ermordet. Er hält sein Gesicht ins Licht und sagt, das Kira ihm das angetan hat – die Hälfte seines Gesichtes ist verbrannt. 15 Millionen Bajoraner sind während der cardassianischen Besatzung gestorben, weshalb sie kein Mitgefühl mit ihm hat. Prin erzählt, das er mit dem Krieg nichts zu tun hatte und unschuldig war, weil er gar nicht beim Militär war. Er war ein Diener, der die Uniformen für Gul Pirak reinigte. Pirak war der Kommandant des Waffendepots in Ha'athorn. Kira hatte nachts eine Plasmasprengladung vor dem Schlafraumfenster Piraks deponiert. Trentin zeigte ihnen, wie man das Verteidigungssystem überlistet, Latha baute die Plasmasprengladung und Lupaza und Furel standen Wache. Während des Streitgespräches, in dem sich Kira und Prin gegenseitig wegen ihrer Taten und der Besatzung Bajors beschuldigen, erfährt Kira, dass ihr ungeborenes Baby weiterleben wird, da Prin nur die Schuldigen zur Rechenschaft zieht. Er will das Baby aus dem Bauch entfernen und Kira danach entsorgen. Prin nimmt ein Laserskalpell in die Hand. Kira bittet ihn um ein Sedativum. Er betäubt sie mit einem Hypospray. Plötzlich springt Kira auf, stößt Prin von sich weg, nimmt einen Phaser und erschießt ihn. Kurz darauf beamen sich Sisko, Odo und Bashir von der Defiant in die Baracke auf dem Planeten. Bashir untersucht Kira und stellt bei ihr eine große Menge Merfadon fest. Das Sedativum wurde allerdings von den Makara-Kräutern unwirksam gemacht. Sie kehren auf die Defiant zurück. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) und eine alte Uniform getragen hat, hier aber bereits neue getragen wurden.}} Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Die Dakur-Provinz wird hier mit Provinz Dekur übersetzt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Dunkelheit und Licht auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:The Darkness and the Light (episode) es:The Darkness and the Light fr:The Darkness and the Light (épisode) nl:The Darkness and the Light